Never Been Kissed
by 2NiCe4U
Summary: Hermione and Severus are on their third date, and the man has never been kissed. What's a potion master to do?
1. Severus

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

A/N: This story just randomly popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it!

Never Been Kissed

Severus Snape sat at a muggle café in London, trying not to show that he was uncomfortable. He shouldn't have been, as he didn't even know anybody there, and they were minding their own business, but, for a wizard who hadn't been out in the world in years, it was frustrating knowing that you couldn't have your wand at the ready. This was especially true if you were an ex-spy.

Severus satisfied his anxiety by glaring when necessary (Which appeared to be at all times). It was no wonder that the tables immediately surrounding him were vacant. He tapped his foot in impatience and looked down at his wristwatch, which was getting closer to the words that said 'right on time.' Looking up from it after a few seconds of determining that it wasn't defected, he almost jumped in surprise at the woman standing quietly on the other side of the table. So much for his supposed spying skills.

The muggles around them were trying to warn her off through subtle gestures, but she just ignored them and smiled at Severus as she sat across from him. "Not in a good mood today, Severus?" Her cheery tone grated on his nerves. She knew perfectly well he wasn't.

Determined not to answer, he gestured for a nearby waiter, who approached with trepidation, tea pot shaking slightly in his hand. He watched in silence as the poor young man poured his drink, being quite careful not to spill. His companion's reassuring smile did little to ease the boy's nerves, and they were soon by themselves again.

"If I had any idea of where we would be going when you asked me, Hermione, we would not be here. Or, you'd be here by yourself." He grumbled, inspecting his tea before taking a cautious sip. She snorted and he looked up at her in consternation.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you. I know this doesn't seem all that spectacular a place, but at least no one gawks at us or asks for our autograph every other minute." With a smile, she continued, "Besides, you wouldn't have let me go here all by my lonesome. It's not gentlemanly to stand a woman up, even on a third date." Severus reluctantly grumbled an affirmative, noticing how she smiled even wider, her eyes crinkling at the edges. He realized it had been a while since he had made someone smile without uneasiness lurking somewhere in their expression. Another thing he was not reluctant to get used to after the war was finally over. It had weighed him down so much, that such simple things as human decency were much more significant to him than an average person. And anything beyond that was just amazing.

He had been quite surprised that Hermione Granger, Golden Girl and Brain of the Infamous Trio (And soon to be the new History of Magic professor, as Binns was finally able to rest in peace once the war ended.), had asked him out on a date, not long after the war against the Dark Lord had ended in their triumph. Of course, he knew the young woman more than most could say, having worked with her for a year after she had officially graduated. She had decided to put any further education or job on hold and help the Order of the Phoenix, as the war was steadily rising to a climax. Dumbledore had sent her to the dungeons, where she had gone to help Severus invent some potions that would be needed, and stock up the hospital wing for the inevitable.

There was definitely a lot of contention in the beginning, Severus not wanting to share his lab with anyone, and Hermione not enjoying being bossed around. Eventually, after the third cauldron explosion in a week (That was worse than Neville!), they had agreed to a reluctant truce, which had transformed into a reluctant friendship. The reluctance soon gave out for a mutual respect of each other's intelligence, and tolerance of less desirable characteristics (such as bossiness and snarkiness.).

Without all the arguing and bad air in the dungeons, the two soon realized that the one to whom they were partnered with had attributes each greatly admired (Such as honor and confidence). With each glance, conversation, and accidental touch, they grew more enamored of each other. Soon enough, the conversations were stilted once more, but the cause was an opposite motivator.

If Hermione had not been a Gryffindor, they might have never been romantic (or as close to romantic as you can get with a book worm and a pessimist.). It was also a good thing that Severus was distracted with a potion, and so when he said yes (more like, "Yes?") she quickly hugged him and vacated the room, leaving the potions master to puzzle over what he had just agreed to. When the question she had asked came back to him ("Severus, cnwegonadate?"), he had blushed, though no one could see it, and continued preparing ingredients for the potion, determined not to think distracting things until done.

Indeed, when he had escaped to his rooms that evening, he could think and blush to his heart's content, and was soon of the opinion that going on a date with the woman wouldn't be too painful.

Their first date had been a trip to Hogsmeade, where they had a slightly awkward dinner together. The awkwardness soon disappeared once they arrived at the bookstore, where they read books next to each other for a few hours. A great way to end a date, they decided. The walk back was silent but comfortable, and the stars and moon lit the grounds well enough that a lumos didn't even need to be cast. They were soon standing at the point where they would separate to go to their respective rooms, and Severus found that he did indeed have the courage needed to ask for a second date (He had been pondering the problem the last half hour of their stay at the book store, while pretending to be interested in a book about innovative potions.). Hermione's face had lit up, and she hugged him and ran off with a cheerful goodbye, leaving Severus still in doubt as to whether that meant yes or no.

His fears were soon assuaged when she asked him about it the next day at breakfast (He had rarely gone to breakfast before he became infatuated with Hermione, and it was now a daily routine.). He suggested that this time they go to Diagon Alley, as neither had been to see the changes made after the end of the war. They met at the front gate later that evening and disapparated to a muggle-free area. Unfortunately, their time to marvel at the new sights shortened abruptly, when the crowds around them realized who they were.

"Sign my hat, if you please, Miss Granger!"

"Oi! Look this way!" A flash blinded them.

"Severus, I'm you're biggest fan!" A woman swooned (This was a later cause for teasing.).

"Hey you! Let the Perfessers get through!" A familiar voice boomed from behind, causing everyone within a half-mile radius to jump. Severus and Hermione were reluctantly grateful to be saved from the crowds. They turned to see the half-giant wade easily through the crowd, most people only reaching his waist in height. "'Lo, Sev'rus. 'Lo, 'Mione."

Hagrid caught Hermione up in what looked like a death squeeze as Severus looked on, unaccountably jealous. She was let down after about half a minute, and unsuccessfully tried to get her hair back into a semblance of control. "Thanks for saving us, Hagrid," She said a little breathily.

"Least I could do, 'Mione. You shouldn' be out here, what with yer being war heroes 'n all." He rumbled in what he thought was a quiet and conspiratory tone, which could be heard by every one of their neighbor's neighbors.

"I think we've figured that out by now, Hagrid. Thank you." Severus didn't hold back the sarcasm, and Hermione elbowed him, but the half-giant didn't seem to pick up on it. He had never been one for picking up on subtleties, or being subtle, to be frank.

"No Problem. Now, I suggest you find yerself a better place teh do yer shopping, like Hogsmeade, until the crowds thin down in September." Hagrid practically ushered them back to the apparition point they had arrived at only minutes before. They shared a look of annoyance and disappointment, before apparating back to the front gates of Hogwarts.

"We could always take a walk around the lake. It is quite beautiful out tonight." Severus nodded at her suggestion, not knowing anything better to suggest. They had walked along in silence for a time, before he was startled to find her hand slipping into his. He was glad it was dark enough to conceal his blush. He couldn't remember the last time someone had held his hand, and never had it been held as a romantic gesture. He steadfastly controlled the muscles itching to turn the corners of his lips up.

They made it around the lake with no other notable occurrence, and soon enough they were back at the point of separation. Hermione smiled up at him, and he couldn't help the minute loss of control of his mouth muscles. His heart beat a quick tempo, and he wondered if this would be the moment most everyone was anxious to have in their life.

A first kiss.

Yes, Severus Snape had never in his life been kissed. He had been a child with no good looks, and too much brain for any of the girls at Hogwarts to want at the time. His sour disposition from his less than pleasant family background didn't help. And so he became the recluse and unfortunately the target of the more popular kids when it came to insults and hexes ('All in good fun,' they would think to themselves.)

He was unofficially adopted by Lucius Malfoy (Reluctantly. The Dark Lord needed a man with brains who was resentful enough to be persuaded.) not long after his seventh year had started, and was soon an honorary Death Eater, once he had completed his Hogwarts education. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite like he thought it would be, finally belonging to a group. A group who used each other for their own benefit, but still, a group.

With being a Death Eater and spy to the Dark Lord on his plate, Severus never had time or energy to be engaging in anything related to love or companionship. This led him to where he was then, a pounding heart and clammy hands.

Hermione seemed nervous as well, standing there with him, and he wondered if she were going through the same thoughts. Well, obviously not. There was no doubt she'd have been kissed by then, as she had two guys for friends, and had dated the likes of Victor Krum…

Maybe…Maybe she was not so enthused about the idea of kissing her old potions professor? His mind seemed to gobble it up, his pessimism taking over once again after a long hiatus. Maybe she was trying to let him down easy.

Hermione noticed his preoccupation, and quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing down the corridor, Severus watching on in a daze, a hand slowly rising to cover the now revered cheek.

At breakfast the next morning, he smoothly intoned that it was her turn to pick the place of the next date, and she thought for a few seconds, before saying it was to be a surprise. He had reluctantly agreed, not much caring for surprises, as they usually ended up being bad ones.

As he looked around now at the city lights (yes, he actually knew about electricity, and how to pronounce it, unlike some wizards.), and the deep blue of the night sky, all seeming to accentuate Hermione's beauty, he could think of worse places to be. In fact, the muggles and not being able to use his wand weren't so bad, when he was preoccupied with observing and conversing with his agreeable companion.

He suddenly realized that he had been quiet for a bit too long, and noticed that Hermione had a slightly worried look.

"Severus, are you ok with being here? We can always go somewhere else, if you're uncomfortable." Severus quirked his lips into a reassuring smile (no one would know it was a smile unless they really knew him), and shook his head. They then began discussing the benefits of Muggle life versus being a Wizard (with a privacy charm in place, of course.).

Soon enough, it was getting quite late, and the store was about to close. Severus escorted Hermione to a nearby alleyway where they apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. The night was just like the previous, warm enough that no jacket was required. Severus noted that he could see more stars here than at the muggle café they sat outside of. Light pollution, indeed.

The walk back to the castle was slow, and Severus was getting nervous as to whether he should be forward enough to ask Hermione to kiss him tonight, before they parted. Halfway there, Hermione once again slipped her hand in his, and he made up his mind. He really wanted to kiss the bold woman walking next to him.

They stopped at the separating point, and faced each other. Severus gulped, trying to think of something to say or do to get her into his arms. It appeared he didn't need to do anything, as Hermione leant forwards to kiss him. Instead, they bumped noses, and she withdrew a little, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry, I've never, er, done this before." Her face was red in embarrassment. Severus blinked.

"You have never been kissed before?" He questioned, trying not to let his surprise show.

She shook her head. "I-I just never had the inclination or time with anybody before."

"But what about Potter or Weasley? Or Krum?" The words came out of their own volition, and Severus quite forgot to put any acidic inflection into the names of her friends.

She shook her head. "They were just friends, and Victor only took me to the Yule Ball that year because I was the only girl who wouldn't be fawning over him the whole time. We still write each other from time to time."

Severus smirked. "Then you and I have equal experience in that area, for I have never kissed nor been kissed either. Now, let's see if we can get this right." He studied her surprised face in satisfaction for a minute. It had been a while since he had been able to startle _her_. Before she could speak though, he lifted his hands to her face, looking into her eyes, wondering if this was really happening. He slowly closed the difference, noting that her eyes had closed in anticipation. Suddenly eager to have this, he tilted his head slightly and touched his lips to hers. They pressed lightly against hers, before pulling back.

'That was nice,' Severus thought to himself, pressing his lips once again to hers, and this time leaving them there a few seconds. He felt as though he had been electrocuted when Hermione abruptly moved her lips against his, and couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him. 'Very nice, indeed.'

Soon enough, she was securely in his arms, and her hands were running through his hair, to his delight. "I've always wanted to do that," She panted between the soft kisses they were sharing. Severus grunted in acknowledgement, not wanting to waste his breath talking when there were much more agreeable things to do with his mouth.

They eventually realized that they were standing in the middle of a corridor, where any of their colleagues could happen upon them (Though it was less likely, considering it was summer break, and no patrolling needed to be done.). Severus escorted Hermione to her rooms and left her with a final kiss before heading down to his own rooms.

Little did he know that there were witnesses to that first kiss in the corridor. In the shadows of an alcove, Minerva smirked at the bearded man next to her and held her hand out, which was reluctantly but obligingly filled with five galleons. Minerva chuckled at her companion's sulkiness. "You should have remembered that Hermione is a Gryffindor, Albus. Of course she would make the first move, even if it didn't work out as smoothly as she expected. Go suck on a lemon drop." With that, she left the man to himself, heading for bed. It was about time some romance happened in the castle, for she sure wasn't getting any. She calculated how long it would take for Albus to realize that she returned his feelings.

Well, she may as well make the first move.

The End.

I hope you liked it. Tell me if you want me to make this a two part story, with Hermione's perspective. I love reviews!


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just manipulate them.

A/N: Here is Hermione's side, as many of you have requested.

Never Been Kissed: A Different Perspective

She could easily spot the man from a distance. He appeared to be the only one dressed in all black, and, if that weren't enough, the lack of people in his immediate vicinity was apparent. Even in the Muggle world, the man was one who could intimidate and scare with just a stare.

And why wasn't she intimidated? Hermione grinned to herself as she continued on without hesitation towards her destination. Gryffindor, indeed. Or a masochist, some would say.

Hermione Granger liked to think that she could see better than most the man behind the glare. Of course, all the time she had spent with him in the last several years, whether as a student or an accomplice had helped in that respect. What she had found behind that elaborate façade was a man, one who had endured hardship in life. One who was too long familiar with adversity that he just rode with it. His disposition was crabby, yes, even after you knew him well, but, in Hermione's opinion, it gave him character that many sadly lacked in all their kindness. No, she would never get bored with this one.

She noticed that he was looking at his watch, most likely trying to find any excuse to use as leverage to leave this place. The Muggles around them weren't helping. They were giving her subtle, and even not so subtle, signs that she should pick a different table. Signs she ignored, of course. Hermione stopped in front of him, waiting for him to notice she was there, and on time. He did, and she could only tell from a minute shifting of his eyes that he was startled.

Smiling to break up any tension, she said, teasingly, "Not in a good mood today, Severus?" She noted the slight downturn of his lips on his otherwise placid face, and her smile threatened to turn into a smirk. As she sat, he gestured for a nearby waiter. The teenager seemed torn between approaching and running away, but chose the former, teapot shaking in his hand. He poured Severus' drink meticulously; no doubt afraid of what the man would do if even a spot of it hit the table. Hermione tried to reassure him with a smile, but it obviously hadn't worked, as he scuttled away.

Severus, it seemed, was finally composed enough to answer her silly question, "If I had any idea of where we would be going when you asked me, Hermione, we would not be here. Or, you'd be here by yourself."

Hermione tried to keep her thoughts about that in control, but was unable to hold in the snort that startled him from his inspection of the tea. He always did it, checking for poisons. To a man who had flirted too many times with death in his life, no action was being too cautious in his opinion. The look of consternation on his face deserved an answer.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you. I know this doesn't seem all that spectacular a place, but at least no one gawks at us or asks for our autograph every other minute." With a smile, she continued, "Besides, you wouldn't have let me go here all by my lonesome. It's not gentlemanly to stand a woman up, even on a third date." Hermione knew she was right, and his reluctant grumble confirmed a fact that she had believed for some time. Severus was a gentleman, if really deep down. She gave him one of those special smiles she knew he liked.

Hermione just wanted to give this man the love that had been wanting in his life, but she knew she needed to be patient. Soon enough her hopes and dreams would come to fruition. Her first step had already been accomplished, in getting Severus to go out on a date with her. Well, more like tricking him into a date with her.

The true start of this was when they worked together for the Order of the Phoenix. Tension and fighting were of course inevitable for the first few weeks, but after the damage became too great, a truce was decided upon. Said truce eased into a friendship that satisfied both, but not enough.

Hermione knew she was in trouble the day she walked in to find that Severus had taken his robes off and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his crisp white shirt. It was admittedly hot in the dungeons with four large cauldrons brewing, but still, Hermione had never seen the man so casually dressed. Just the sight of that pale neck and Adam's apple revealed made her salivate. She managed to shake herself out of it and wipe the bit of drool from the corner of her mouth before he noticed.

She couldn't help the way an accidental touch by him while passing potion ingredients sent a shock through her system, or how her inner voice made sure to comment on anything that might make her like him even more.

One day, she just couldn't take it anymore. She waited until he was at the point in making a potion where it would need most of his attention, and sprung the question on him abruptly, her words bleeding into each other. He'd said yes (more a clarification than an answer), and she took what she could get and ran. Not before hugging him, of course. He wouldn't want to think she was running away in horror.

He seemed resigned at least, when they went on their first date to Hogsmeade, and it was an awkward affair, at least until they got to the book store. That was her comfort zone, and must have been his, as she had observed his relaxed posture every few minutes of their reading together. The walk back to the twinkly castle was pleasant even while silent. To her surprise, at their parting, he had asked for another date. She had been so elated that she quite forgot to say yes, and skipped to hugging and running to her room to scream with elation into her pillow.

She made up for it in the morning, by asking what he had planned for them to do. They agreed on seeing Diagon Ally, but it didn't turn out quite like they wished, seeing as they were war heroes. Determined not to have the night be a complete failure, Hermione suggested a turn about the lake, which he agreed to. Deciding that her courage wasn't gone yet, she had slipped her hand into his, and they walked as if they had been doing such a thing for months.

Soon enough, their walk was at an end, and they found themselves at the point of separation once again. He smiled back at her, and she wondered what else he could do with those lips to make her stomach flutter so. She knew that her courage for initiating things was all run out for the night, and wished that the man would drop his role as a gentleman for a few minutes, and kiss her.

Hermione had never kissed anyone before. She had caught people in the act of it (especially Ron, the womanizer), and knew it must be quite wonderful for them to risk a teacher, or herself, the Head Girl, catching them out of curfew.

Many thought that she would've been kissed by now, having two guys as friends, and a pen pal by the name of Victor Krum. Harry and Ron were the brothers she never had, and she shared only friendship with Victor, which came about from her not worshiping the ground he walked upon in Fourth Year. The boy-man was in desperate need of a true friend at the time, one who didn't stare in awe or bask in glory around him. Things might have worked out for them, if it hadn't been for her strong aversion to Quiditch and his being severely allergic to her cat. She definitely couldn't live without her Crookshanks.

So, that brings it back to the situation that was quickly turning into stilted silence. Hermione noticed that Severus was a little preoccupied with his thoughts as well, and decided that a third date would hopefully be the charm. She gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek and went her way.

She was absolutely delighted when, the next day at breakfast (He had been going to it a lot more frequently since she had arrived according to the other professors.), He asked where they would be going on the next date. Hermione knew few other places in the magical world that would give them privacy than Hogsmeade, so she decided to surprise him with a new vista. Something muggle.

As she looked across the table at him, Hermione could tell that the man was slowly adapting to his surroundings, as his shoulders relaxed, and he stopped his periodic searches of the surrounding area. She wanted to ask if he was comfortable though, just to be sure.

"Severus, are you ok with being here? We can always go somewhere else, if you're uncomfortable." With a quirk of his lips (a Severus smile), and a shake of the head, her worries were gone, and a discussion of the benefits and disadvantages of the Muggle world versus the Wizarding world was begun.

They leisurely walked back to the castle after apparating at the gates, and Hermione knew that she wasn't the only one in a jittery mood. Hermione slipped her hand into his, reassuring him and herself that this was alright. They could have this.

Once again, they were at the point of separation, and Hermione decided that she really wanted a kiss, no matter if she had to start it or not. She saw Severus gulp, and smiled, leaning towards him. His not expecting her move, and her inexperience, lead to a collision of noses and she backed off a bit, her face enflamed and a nervous chuckle bursting from her lips.

"Sorry, I've never, er, done this before." She stuttered out, feeling lost for words (which didn't happen often!). He seemed a bit surprised.

"You have never been kissed before?" Hermione shuddered slightly at the delicious thrill she got. Severus Snape had said 'kissed.' That was just about one of the sexiest words she'd ever heard from him.

Shaking her head to get rid of the indecent thoughts sure to spring up, she said, "I-I just never had the inclination or time with anybody before."

Severus named all the men of her acquaintance, most likely incredulous, and very jealous of them, if she read his tone right. She disabused him of those notions.

He smirked. "Then you and I have equal experience in that area, for I have never kissed nor been kissed either. Now, let's see if we can get this right." Hermione blinked in surprise. This man, who was the very definition of a sensual being, had never in his life kissed?

Before she could think on it more, his wonderfully elegant hands were cupping her face, dark eyes gazing into her own. She closed her eyes, almost not believing what was to happen. She felt his lips touch hers gently, as though he would break her with more pressure, and then pull back. She was about to protest the lack of any more contact, when she felt his lips against hers once again, this time for a few seconds more. Not wanting him to go anywhere soon, Hermione experimentally shifted her lips against his, and a spark shot through her. 'Oh! How can I have gone so long without this?'

Severus shuddered against her, and she wondered that she could make him react so. Her hands itched for contact, and her body swayed in the onslaught of so many feelings. She soon found herself ensconced in his embrace, her hands moving up his chest, neck, and finally into his hair. "I've always wanted to do that," She panted absent-mindedly between the soft kisses they were sharing. He grunted in reply, and continued to bewitch her slowly with his mouth.

They eventually realized that they were in the middle of a corridor, where any of the other professors could happen upon them. Severus, ever the gentleman, escorted her back to her rooms, and left, but not before stealing another kiss. Hermione kept her smile soft, until in the safety of her room, where she fairly made the room bright with her hundred-watt smile. She bounded to her bed and proceeded to scream in girlish delight into her pillow, much to the bemusement of her cat Crookshanks.

He only had one thought to contribute (as cats can't really speak their mind).

'Humans are silly.'

The End.

A/N: Hope you liked this! I love reviews, so please feel free to give me feedback!


End file.
